fireemblemfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Avatar (Awakening)
Der Avatar (マイユニット, Mai yunitto, My Unit), standardmäßig Robin/Daraen (ルフレ, Reflet/'Rufure') genannt, ist ein spielbarer Charakter in Fire Emblem: Awakening und einer der Hauptprotagonisten im Spiel. Vertont wird der Charakter durch Yoshimasa Hosoya und Toru Okawa (männlicher Avatar in der japanischen Version), sowie Miyuki Sawashiro (weiblicher Avatar) in der japanischen Version. In der englischen Version stammen die männlichen Stimmen von David Vincent (Nr. 1), Brandon Karrer (Nr. 2) und Chris Smith (Nr. 3), während Michelle Ruff (Nr. 1 & 3) und Wendee Lee (Nr. 2) dem weiblichen Avatar ihre Stimme leihen. Persönlichkeit Aufgrund seiner Vergangenheit ist der Avatar wahrscheinlich der rätselhafteste Charakter im Spiel. Abgesehen davon ist das taktische Geschick des Avatars einmalig und erlaubt es ihm Chroms Armee siegesreich gegen gegnerische Streitmächte zu führen, die ihnen sowohl in der Anzahl und womöglich auch an Erfahrung überlegen sind. Aufgrund seines scharfsinnigen Verstandes ist er zusätzlich imstande die Gefühle der anderen wahrzunehmen und etwaige innere Unruhen durch wenige, kurze Gespräche exakt bestimmen zu können. Laut Tiki ist der Avatar Marth wegen seiner charismatischen Natur und dem Talent sich mit jedem anzufreunden, den er trifft, sehr ähnlich. Der Glaube, dass Freundschaften Personen vereinen und somit stärker machen, ist das Konzept, welches den Avatar und gleichzeitig auch das Spiel ausmacht. Im Verlauf des Spiels erfährt der Avatar, was ihm bislang durch den Gedächtnisverlust verborgen blieb und welches Erbe ihm hinterlassen wurde. Abhängig von seinen Entscheidungen findet der Avatar jedoch Möglichkeiten diese Hindernisse zu überwinden. Geschichte Prolog Bevor das eigentliche Spiel beginnt, erlebt man zunächst eine Erinnerung des Avatar, die man zunächst für das Ende der Geschichte halten könnte. Dieser befindet sich mitten im Kampf gegen den zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch unbekannten Valldar. Zusammen mit einem jungen Mann namens Chrom schafft der Avatar diesen Gegner zu bezwingen. Das Glück ist jedoch nicht von langer Dauer, denn der Avatar wird durch eine dunkle Macht gezwungen, seinen eigenen Verbündeten zu töten. Krieg zwischen Ylisse & Plegia Zu Beginn des Spiels wird der bewusstlose Avatar von Chroms Hirten gefunden. Obwohl der Charakter unter Gedächtnisverlust leidet, zeigt sich recht schnell, dass der Avatar über großes Wissen im Bereich der Kriegskunst verfügt und steigt dadurch recht schnell zum neuen Taktiker Ylisses auf. In dieser Kampagne führt der neu gewordene Taktiker Chrom und seine Hirten gegen Plegia und dessen Herrscher Gangrel, der sich des Fire Emblems und des Landes bemächtigen will. Nach dem endgültigen Sieg über Gangrel und seine Truppen, der nicht zuletzt durch ein großes Opfer möglich wurde, kehrt langsam wieder Frieden in Ylisse ein. Chrom tritt die Nachfolge als neuer Herrscher Ylisses an, verzichtet jedoch darauf neuer Erhabener zu werden. An dieser Stelle ist es dem weiblichem Avatar möglich Chrom zu heiraten und damit zur neuen Königin Ylisses zu werden. Alternativ heiratet Chrom eine der andere Kandidatinnen. Die Invasion Valms Zwei Jahre nach Gangrels Niederlage beschließt das Königreich Valm in Ferox einzumarschieren. Chrom, der mittlerweile Vater geworden ist, beschließt die Feroxer zu unterstützen. Am feroxer Hafen schlagen sie den ersten Angriff der Valmer zurück, müssen aber bald feststellen, dass sie nicht über ausreichend Schiff verfügen um auf Dauer stand zu halten. Notgezwungen wenden sich die Hirten an Valldar, den neuen Herrscher Plegias. Wie sich herausstellt war Valldar derjenige, der versuchte Emmeryn während des Krieges zwischen Plegia und Ylisse töten zu lassen. Nichtsdestotrotz gibt Valldar den Hirten die benötigten Kriegsmittel. In der darauffolgenden Nacht wird der Avatar von einer Stimme gerufen. Plötzlich erscheint Valldar und offenbart dem Avatar ein schreckliches Geheimnis. Bei Valldar handelt es sich um niemand Geringeres als dem Vater des Avatars. Die Zusammenkunft wird von Chrom jäh unterbrochen und Valldar verschwindet. Kurz darauf werden die Hirten von einer Gruppe Untoter überfallen. Der Kampf ist fast zuende, da taucht plötzlich ein Untoter hinter Chrom auf und versucht ihn zu töten. Ein unerwartet auftauchender Marth weiß dies jedoch zu verhindern. Nach dem Kampf gibt sich Marth als Lucina zu erkennen und erzählt Chrom, dem Avatar und Lissa über die Zukunft aus der sie kommt. In dieser Zukunft existieren die Hirten nicht mehr. Falls Lucina die Tochter des weiblichen Avatars ist, gibt es eine kurze Szene zwischen den beiden. Ungeachtet dieser neuen Entwicklungen bereiten sich Chrom und der Avatar darauf vor über den Ozean nach Valm zu reisen um Walhart zu stoppen. Immer wieder leidet der Avatar unter Kopfschmerzen, versucht diese aber zu ignorieren und sich auf das Ziel zu konzentrieren. Nach einer langen Schlachtreihe wird Walhart jedoch besiegt. Das Schicksal der Welt Nachdem auch Walhart keine Bedrohung mehr darstellt, erhalten Chrom und der Avatar die Nachricht, dass Valdar ihnen den letzten der fünf Edelsteine für das Fire Emblem übergeben will. Aber anstatt Chrom den Edelstein zu geben, manipuliert Valldar den Avatar um das Fire Emblem zu stehlen. Nachdem Valldar mit dem Fire Emblem verschwunden ist, um Grima wiederzuerwecken, beschließt Lucina sich mit dem Avatar unter vier Augen zu unterhalten. Nachdem sie Zeuge wurde, wie Valldar den Avatar kontrolliert hat, möchte sie den Avatar töten und ihn so davon abhalten später Chrom gegen seinen Willen zu töten. Gerade als sie den Plan in die Tat umsetzen will wird sie von Chrom gestoppt. Dieser bittet sie an die Freundschaftsbande zwischen ihnen zu glauben und schließlich gibt sie nach. Alternativ, wenn der Lucina mit dem männlichen Avatar verheiratet ist, wird sie sich nicht dazu durchringen können ihn zu töten. Falls der weibliche Avatar Lucinas Mutter ist, wird Lucina ebenfalls nicht in der Lage sein den Todesstoß zu beenden. Der Avatar bittet Chrom ihn zu töten, bevor er irgendjemanden töten kann. Chrom stimmmt dem widerwillig zu. Als sie Valldar an der Tafel des Drachen erreichen, enthüllt Valldar der Gruppe, dass der Avatar einzig und allein geboren wurde, um das Gefäß für Grima sein, denn er besitzt das Herz Grimas. Darauf deutet auch Grimas Mal hin, welches sich auf dem rechten Handrücken des Avatars befindet. Die Mutter des Avatars, eine frühere Anhängerin der Grimleal, fürchtete jedoch um die Zukunft ihres Kindes und flüchtete mit ihm vor dem Kult ins Exil. Nachdem dem Sieg über Valldar, ergreift Grima Besitz vom Avatar und "tötet" Chrom. Es handelt sich dabei jedoch um eine Finte. Durch die Vorahnung in Vorahnung: Unsichtbare Bande wusste man bereits was geschehen würde und es wurden Maßnahmen getroffen um dieses Ereignis zu verhinden. Außerdem hat es der Avatar zuvor geschafft, die Kraft seines Zaubers zu reduzieren und Chrom lediglich verletzt, aber nicht tot. Valldar ist jedoch noch nicht endgültig erledigt und die beiden beschließen den Kampf fortzuführen. Nachdem der Kampf vorbei ist, erscheint plötzlich eine mysteriöse Gestalt und nimmt das Aussehen des Avatars an. Die Gestalt erklärt, sie sei aus der gleichen Zukunft wie Lucina gekommen, es handelt sich hierbei also um die Zukunftsversion des Avatars, die von Grima besessen ist. Der Avatar weigert sich das Gefäß für Grima zu werden, dieser sagt ihm jedoch, dass er ihn nicht mehr braucht, da er nun selber in der Lage ist das Ritual durchzuführen und beginnt sich in seine Drachengott-Form zu verwandeln. Als Chrom und Lucina aus dem Gebäude fliehen, schnappt sich der Avatar das Fire Emblem aus Valldars toten Händen und die Gruppe macht sich auf dem Weg zum Prismenberg. Dort führt Chrom das Ritual der Erweckung durch um Grima ein für alle Mal zu zerstören und die wahre Macht von Falchion zu entfesseln. Naga erscheint und spricht zu Chrom und dem Avatar. Sie warnt die beiden, dass Grima nicht endgültig stirbt, sollte Chrom den finalen Schlag ausführen, sondern lediglich zurück in einen tiefen Schlaf fällt. Sollte sich Grima jedoch "selbst zerstören", wäre der Tod endgültig. Zuletzt gibt Naga ihnen den Hinweis, Grima am Ursprungsberg zu treffen. Als sie dort eintreffen realisiert der Avatar welche Macht ihm gegeben wurde, als er zu Grimas Gefäß auserkoren wurden. Damit wäre es möglich Grima zu vernichten. Naga weist ihn darauf hin, welche Folgen das für den Avatar nach sich ziehen würde - den eigenen Tod, weil das Herz mit dem von Grima verbunden ist. Chrom will diese Möglichkeit nicht durchführen, der Avatar zieht es trotzdem in Betracht. Chroms Armee landet schließlich auf dem Rücken Grimas, werden jedoch sofort von einem Zauber getroffen, der die Armee ziemlich schwächt. Grima bietet dem Avatar an, sich der Macht Grimas zu bemächtigen oder vernichtet zu werden. Unabhängig von der Wahl wird der Avatar von Grima in eine dunkle Leere gezogen und von Grima mit dem bevorstehenden Tod seiner Freunde erpresst. Kurz nachdem der Avatar Grima zustimmt, durchbrechen die Stimme seiner Freunde die Dunkelheit und bringen ihn dazu gegen die Leere anzukämpfen, was ihm auch gelingt. Zurück auf dem Schlachtfeld, wird die Gruppe komplett durch die Naga geheilt und kämpfen gegen sich gegen die Schergen bis zu Grima durch. In Abhängigkeit von der Wahl des Spielers gibt es zwei verschiedene Enden: Entweder tötet man Grima mit den eigenen Händen und man lässt Chrom Grima erledigen. Lässt man Chrom den endgültigen Schlag führen, fällt Grima zurück in seinen tiefen Schlaf, nur um in ferner Zukunft wieder zu erwachen. Der Avatar wird sich schuldig fühlen, weil er sich nicht geopfert hat, Chrom wird ihm jedoch widersprechen und sagen, dass jeder mit der Wahl des Avatars einverstanden ist. Am Ende ist die Welt solange sicher, bis Grima wieder erwacht. Doch Chrom ist zuversichtlich, seiner Meinung nach werden ihre zukünftigen Nachfolger ebenso in der Lage sein Grima zu versiegeln. Wenn der Avatar Grima selbst tötet, dann fängt der Körper des Avatars an zu verschwinden. Einige letzte Worte werden ausgetauscht und man hofft einander wiederzusehen. Die Gruppe ist betrübt über das Opfer, aber ebenso zuversichtlich, den Avatar bald wiederzusehen, wie Naga es prophezeit hat, sollten die Freundschaftsbande stark genug sein. Chrom und Lissa beschließen nach dem Avatar Ausschau zu halten, während die anderen ihre Länder wieder aufbauen und auf die Rückkehr des Avatars warten. Im Epilog findet sich der Avatar auf der gleichen Wiese wieder, wo einst alles begann und wird dort von Chrom und Lissa gefunden. Das Zeichen Grimas ist von der Hand verschwunden und Chrom begrüßt den Avatar zurück im Leben. Im Spiel Anfangswerte In Abhängigkeit von dem besten und dem schlechtestem Wert, die bei der Charaktererstellung gewählt wurden, gibt es folgende Änderungen bei den Anfangswerten: *HP als bester/schlechtester Wert: +5/-3 *Glück als bester/schlechtester Wert: +4/-2 *Alle anderen als bester/schlechtester Wert: +2/-1 Die Wachstumsraten der einzelnen Werte sind ebenfalls vom schlechtesten und besten Wert abhängig. Mögliche Unterstützungen Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Charaktern kann der Avatar mit jedem spielbaren Charakter Unterstützungsgespräche führen. Einige der Charaktere wie zum Beispiel Gangrel, Aversa oder Walhart haben keinerlei Unterstützungsgespräche abgesehen vom Avatar. Der Avatar kann jeden Charakter des anderen Geschlechts heiraten inklusive der Kindercharaktere (mit Ausnahme von Linfan). Die einzige Möglichkeit als weiblicher Avatar zwei Kinder zu haben, besteht darin Chrom zu heiraten und damit Lucinas Mutter zu werden. Der männliche Avatar kommt dagegen als potenzieller Vater aller Kinder in Frage, natürlich in Abhängigkeit von der gewählten Ehefrau. Unabhängig vom Geschlecht des Avatars ist Linfan stets dessen Kind und erhält das Geschlecht des Partners. Mögliche Klassen Jeder Avatar *Taktiker - steigt auf zum Großmeister *Kavalier - steigt auf zum Rittmeister oder Erzritter *Ritter - steigt auf zum Erzritter oder General *Myrmidone - steigt auf zum Schwertmeister oder Assassine *Dieb - steigt auf zum Assassin oder Gauner *Söldner - steigt auf zum Held oder Bogenritter *Schütze - steigt auf zum Bogenritter oder Scharfschütze *Magier - steigt auf zum Weiser oder Dunkelritter *Dunkelmagier - steigt auf zum Dunkelritter oder Zauberer *Wyvernritter - steigt auf zum Wyvernlord oder Greifenritter Nur männlicher Avatar *Kämpfer - steigt auf zum Krieger oder Held *Barbar - steigt auf zum Krieger oder Berserker *Heiler - steigt auf zum Weiser oder Kriegsheiliger Nur weiblicher Avatar *Troubadour - steigt auf zur Kriegsheiligen oder Walküre *Pegasusritter - steigt auf zum Falkenritter oder Dunkelschwinge *Geistliche - steigt auf zur Weisen oder Kriegsheilige Allgemeines Grundklasse Der Avatar ist, ebenso wie Chrom, einer der wichtigsten Charaktere im Spiel. Tod während eines Kampfes bedeutet Game Over. Im Gegenzug zu Chrom ist der Avatar nicht an die meisten Kämpfe gebunden, mit Ausnahme von Vorahnung, Prolog und den Kapiteln Unliebsamer Wandel, Hirten (Kapitel) und Unsichtbare Bande. Als Taktiker sollte man stets als Teil einer Kombi kämpfen, um damit durch den Erfahrungsbonus von Veteran schneller aufzusteigen und die entsprechenden Skills freizuschalten. Der Avatar ist von der Perfomance her schwieriger einzuschätzen als andere Charaktere, weil durch die Charaktererstellung unterschiedliche Stärken und Schwächen gewählt werden können. Das kann aber bis zu einem gewissen Punkt ignoriert werden, da sich der Avatar trotzdem seiner variablen Stärken und Schwächen zu einer recht praktischen Einheit entwickelt. Als Großmeister bietet der Avatar noch mehr Potenzial und sollte stets als Basisklasse dienen. Dadurch schaltet man außerdem die Fähigkeit Ignus frei, die extrem nützlich ist, da der Avatar zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits die notwendigen Punkte in Stärke und Magie mitbringt. Gleichzeitig bringt er die beste Sammeln-Fähigkeit mit. Werte sammeln macht ihn zu einer sehr fähigen Einheit für eine defensive Spielweise, vorausgesetzt man sammelt zusätzlich die Sammelfähigkeiten der anderen Klassen. Wechseln der Klasse Der Avatar hat die Möglichkeit alle regulären Klassen, die ihm sein Geschlecht erlaubt zu wählen und damit auch andere Wege einzuschlagen, als die des Taktikers. Diese große Bandbreite an Auswahlmöglichkeiten resultiert in einer großen Auswahl an verschiedenen Fähigkeiten. Dadurch kann man den Charakter ganz individuell an den eigenen Spielstil anpassen. Das bedeutet natürlich auch, dass der Avatar in der Lage ist eine Skillbandbreite zu erreichen, die keiner der anderen Charaktere erreicht, mit Ausnahme der SpotPass, DLC Charakere, sowie die Kinder des Avatars. Womöglich können die Kinder auf eine noch größere Auswahl an Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen, in Abhängigkeit wen der Avatar geheiratet und welche Fähigkeiten er vererbt hat. Vererbung Der Avatar vererbt Linfan und seinen anderen Kindern die Möglichkeit zu allen, für ihr Geschlecht vorgesehenen, Klassen zu wechseln. Das erlaubt den anderen Kindern auf eine sehr große Bandbreite an Klassen zurückzugreifen, was sie dadurch technisch gesehen zu einem zweiten Linfan macht. Sollte der Avatar jedoch einen der Kindercharaktere heiraten oder einen der Charaktere die avatar-exklusiv sind, geschieht dies nicht, weil dadurch keine weiteren Kinder entstehen. Als weiblicher Avatar bietet es sich an Wirbelwind an Linfan zu vererben, weil diese Fähigkeit für das schnelle Säubern von Gebieten sorgt und ausschließlich weiblichen Charakter vorbehalten ist. Doppelschlag+ ist ebenfalls eine der Fähigkeiten, die weitervererbt werden sollte. Männliche Avatare sollten jede Fähigkeit aus der Kämpfer oder Barbarenklasse an die Töchter weitervererben, weil diese aufgrund des Geschlechts nicht zu erlernen sind. Prinzipiell sollte man seine Fähigkeiten jedoch nach dem eigenen Spielstil auswählen. Es gibt keine Fähigkeit, die man 100%ig für jeden Spielstil empfehlen kann. Zitate Kampf Kombi *"We can do it." *"Stay calm." *"Let's do it." *"You're all right!" *"Look out!" *"Ready?" *"I'll cover you!" *"Let's go." Angriff *"Over here!" *"My turn!" *"Come on!" *"Gotcha!" *"Wrong move." Schutz *"Predictable!" *"Back off!" Kritischer Treffer *"Here's how it's done!" *"You're finished!" *"Time to tip the scales!" *"Checkmate!" Besiegter Gegner *"Right." *"Yes!" *"There!" *"That's it." Partner besiegt den Gegner *"Nicely done." *"Now that's strategy!" *"Thanks." Besiegt *"No, ugh..." Kategorie:Charakter aus Fire Emblem: Awakening Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter